Sucedió en Agosto
by chipikroou
Summary: Esta historia empezó en Agosto, en una reunión de graduados, cuando el amor que Hinata siente por Naruto parece dejar de ser unilateral. Más ella no tiene idea de lo equivocada que está y pronto se verá sumida en una depresión y confusión terribles, de las cuales se aprovechará Sasuke para lograr conquistarla.
1. Chapter 1

_Sucedió en Agosto_

_._

_La reunión_

_._

– Sakura, ayuda con las frituras ¿vale?

– Ajá.

– Hinata, ¿esta es la mesa?

Levantó la mirada y observó a la muchacha de cabellos rubios que sostenía una enorme mesa de plástico en sus brazos, suspiró y asintió, después de dedicarle una sonrisa a la muchacha; se levantó del suelo, haciendo un sonido ronco y luego comenzó a apilar las sillas, tres en tres, para poder cargarlas y llevarlas la palapa que había a lado de la alberca. La rubia iba delante de ella y detrás una muchacha de cabellos teñidos de rosa caminaba sosteniendo un enorme plato de plástico, con unas cuantas bolsas de frituras apiladas encima.

Aquella tarde se reunirían los graduados de la academia y las parejas de algunos de los integrantes, sin mencionar a su hermana y a su primo.

Dejó salir un suspiro al desembarazarse de las sillas y comenzó a caminar por las demás, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver que su hermana y su primo ya las llevaba, iban conversando tranquilamente. Hinata sacudió los brazos a sus costados y desvió la mirada hacia la reja, que comenzaba a abrirse lentamente, esperando, había un auto color azul oscuro, no sabía quienes lo ocupaban, pero estaba segura que Kiba estaba en el, ese Volkswagen le pertenecía al muchacho. Sonrió un poco y entró a la casa, buscando los refrescos y los desechables.

Estaba arreglándoselas con las cosas, cuando escuchó a su hermana soltar un grito de alegría. Se asomó y pudo ver a la castaña, siendo sostenida por su mejor amigo, ambos estaban ocupados dándose un prolongado beso; hacía cinco meses que Kiba había sorprendido a todos, pidiéndole a Hanabi que fuera su novia, esto no la tomó a ella por sorpresa, lo sabía, pero todos los demás tenían una idea errónea de quien causaba suspiros en el muchacho. Sin querer sentirse una entrometida, esperó a que los muchachos se separaran, mientras se hacía la tonta mirando en el frigorífico y ya que estaba en esas, se aseguró de no dejar nada ahí.

– ¡Dijiste que llegarías más tarde!

– Yo también te quiero, flaca.

Cerró el frigorífico y se topó con la sonriente pareja, estaban abrazados por la cintura; sonrió un poco, menos mal se había hecho la loca, no tenía idea de la vergüenza que sentiría de ser descubierta mirándolos.

– Hola, Hinata.

– ¿Te ayudamos con los refrescos?

– S-Si… gracias, ahora llevo la hielera. Hola, Kiba.

Observó a Hanabi tomar algunas de las botellas y luego caminar hacia afuera, arreglándoselas para que una de las botellas no se le resbalara de las manos. Esa niña y su maña de cargarlo todo para no dar muchos viajes; espabiló al escuchar que algo arrastraba y vio a Kiba, tirando de la hielera, caminó rápidamente y lo ayudó a alzarla, estaba demasiado pesada con los hielos y las cervezas que había dentro, sin mencionar las botellas de tequila y vodka.

Si, aquella iba a ser una 'fiesta' o esa era la escusa que ponían los muchachos para embriagarse.

Y para su mala suerte, le había tocado ser anfitriona, la reunión aun no comenzaba y ella ya estaba preocupándose por esconder toda evidencia de la existencia de alcohol en aquel lugar, si su padre decidía ir a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, estaría frita. Soltó una pequeña risa al topar con la hiele y provocar que el castaño trastabillara un poco. Eso le pasaba por dormirse en sus laureles.

– Tranquila, no hay prisas. ¿O ya quieres ver Uzumaki?

Sintió que su cara se acaloraba y juntó un poco las cejas. – N-No empieces…

– Ya te caché, estás nerviosa, iiiiii.

– ¡Ya basta!

– Descuida, llegará luego, Sasuke lo traerá y tengo entendido que tuvo reunión familiar o algo así.

– Um.

Salieron de la casa, iban dando pequeños pasos, en especial porque Kiba iba de espaldas y ella temía que el fuera a tropezar; al bajar el escalón que daba hacía el pórtico, sonrió un poco, al menos ya habían librado una de las partes más difícil, la otra venía al llegar a la palapa, había una pequeña escalera y esa si seria un poco difícil. Levantó la mirada, nerviosa y observó como las muchachas, acompañadas por su hermana, al parecer estaban apostando, ya que Hanabi y Sakura estaban jugando a las vencidas.

Sonrió de lado y regresó la atención de inmediato a lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de unos pasos, Shino, que había llegado con Kiba, y Neji acudieron para ayudar al castaño y que ella no tuviera que esforzarse más.

– ¡Hinata, ven, tu irás contra Ino-cerda!

Rio un poco y negó. – Yo paso… además, aun debo recoger la carne.

– ¡Te acompaño! – Gritó la rubia. – Adelanta, solo tomo mi móvil.

Dispuesta a cualquier cosa por no enfrentarse a Sakura o Hanabi, comenzó a buscar su móvil sobre la mesa llena de bolsas de fritura y desechables. Hinata la observó, tras soltar una pequeña risita que nadie alcanzó a escuchar, se aseguró de tener las llaves del auto en el bolsillo y le dedicó una mirada nerviosa a la puerta. Pero nada, no había señales del auto deportivo de Sasuke, ni de algún taxi que el rubio hubiera tomado para ir hasta allá.

Regresó la mirada a la rubia, que corría hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios. – Que ellos se queden a esperar a los demás.

Subieron al auto y no tardaron mucho en comenzar a surcar las calles, Ino había insistido en hacerla desmontar el capote del auto, mientras escuchaban una canción de The Smiths, ya que era el CD que Hinata llevaba en el estéreo. Platicaron sobre sus respectivas universidades, Hinata escuchó atentamente, mientras la rubia le explicaba un poco sobre las materias que llevaba en psiquiatría y que significaba cada una. Entraron a la tienda y solo bastó que Hinata tendiera una nota para que les entregaran el pedido. Ino tomó su móvil cuando iban de regreso al auto.

– ¿Frentona? Si… dile a los muchachos que empiecen con el carbón… si estamos subiendo al auto… ay, armada, solo diles eso… si… ay… dile chingue su madre, bye.

Hinata observó a Ino con las cejas ligeramente juntas, un poco contrariada por el último comentario; Ino se subió, ligeramente molesta, al auto.

– ¿Todo bien?

Ino se frotó la frente. – Si… ya sabes, los hombres son unos idiotas.

Sonrió un poco y deslizó las manos sobre el volante, para poder dar la vuelta y tomar la avenida que las llevaría a la casa de verano, donde las esperaban los demás. Esta vez escucharon la radio, ya que Ino no era una fanática de los Smiths y Hinata era muy complaciente; fueron en silencio durante unos minutos, Ino parecía seguir molesta por la llamada que había recibido y Hinata no quería importunar.

– ¿Cómo va el mal de amores? Desde que nos graduamos casi ni me cuentas… ¿algún pretendiente?

Sonrió un poco y negó.

– Ah, ¿acaso no hay un solo guapo en tu escuela? Sasuke no cuenta.

– Sasuke no es…

– Sigues esperando a Uzumaki, ¿ah?

Apretó las manos sobre el volante, no se atrevió a ver a la rubia. – Si.

– Hinata… no es por ser mal amiga, pero, ese barco ya zarpó, además es un imbécil.

– Tengo esperanza.

– Créeme cuando te digo que deberías olvidarlo. Han estado juntos desde… ¿Qué? ¿Párvulos? Además, te le declaraste y ¿qué pasó? Nada.

Hizo el cambio de velocidad con más fuerza de la que planeaba y solo pudo volver a aferrarse al volante, sintiendo que sus manos comenzaban a doler por la fuerza con que apretaba. Ino tenía razón, no había manera de decirle que eso era una mentira, porque era la pura verdad; ella también lo había pensado, no lo hablaba con muchas personas, ya que esos temas siempre le habían causado un poco de vergüenza, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse triste y frustrada, porque Ino tenía razón.

Pero siempre que lo veía sonreír, siempre que el la abrazaba para saludarla o como se esforzaba por sacarle conversación, sentía que había esperanza y se aferraba a ese haz de luz.

Se sentía estúpida, porque incluso Hanabi había tenido esa conversación con ella, con el mismo resultado, simplemente se quedó callada, sintiéndose impotente, tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas. ¿Y si aun no era su tiempo? ¿Si aun necesitaban madurar un poco, crecer? Ella no iba a apresurar las cosas, sabía que Naruto la quería, que sentía algo por ella, aunque fuera una ligera atracción y mientras eso siguiera existiendo, ella no dudaría en seguir ahí, esperándolo, paciente, como todos esos años, desde la educación primaria.

– No es para que te sientas mal, solo no quiero que te aferres a algo que… podría ser más doloroso después.

– Descuida, Ino, no pasa nada.

– ¿Segura?

Detuvo el auto frente a la enorme reja y asintió, girando su rostro hacia la rubia, pero sin mirarla. Se giró a lado contrario y se estiró para alcanzar los botones, tecleó la clave para poder abrir el portón y luego regresó la mirada al frente, incapaz de voltear a ver a Ino. Entró lentamente, escuchando las piedrecillas del camino crujir bajo los neumáticos del convertible y se tensó al ver que el lujoso auto deportivo de Sasuke ya estaba estacionado junto al de Kiba; respiró profundo, apretó un poco las manos sobre el volante y al estacionarse tuvo que fingir que buscaba su móvil, para que la rubia no notara su nerviosismo.

– ¡Ya llegaron! ¡Wo-hoo!

– ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?

– ¡Hey cerda, llamó Sai, dijo que vendría pronto!

– ¡Cállate, frentona! ¿No lo encuentras? – Preguntó al ver que las manos de Hinata se movían a los costados del asiento. – Bueno, yo bajo esto…

– S-Si… gracias.

Esperó a que Ino desapareciera y luego sacó el móvil de entre sus piernas, se mantuvo quieta durante unos instantes, respirando profundo, diciéndose a si misma que todo estaba bien, que podría salir de ahí y actuar con naturalidad. Dios, estaba tan nerviosa, su corazón aun no se calmaba, al verlo solo pudo sentir como golpeaba con fuerza sobre su pecho; el rubio estaba recargado en la baranda, cruzado de brazos, hablaba con Sasuke y Kiba, pero se tomó su tiempo para sonreírles al verlas llegar, incluso las había saludado agitando la mano y el había sido el primero en gritar.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos, preparándose psicológicamente para aquello. Abrió la portezuela y bajó del auto.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia los recién llegados, tenía la excusa perfecta para acercárseles, saludarlos. Levantó una mano, rápidamente, pues aun le temblaba y saludó al Uchiha y al Uzumaki, ambos se giraron para verla y correspondieron el saludo con un gesto similar, pero en cuanto estuvo a par que ellos, no dudaron en saludarla con beso en la mejilla. Estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos de Sasuke, pero recibirlos del Uzumaki era… ¿cómo decirlo? Simplemente era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Notó como Sasuke desviaba la mirada, cambiando su semblante tranquilo a ese arrogante que tanto le gustaba portar.

– ¡Hinata-chan tenía mucho sin verte!

– S-Si, ¿verdad?

– Desde, la fiesta de Sai… Wow, eso fue en diciembre, hace mucho.

Sonrió tímidamente y asintió. – S-Si… bastante. – _Demasiado._ Pensó.

– ¿Y como te va en la escuela?

– Ah… m-muy bien, gracias, yo… obtuve el mejor promedio.

– No esperaba menos de ti.

De nuevo esa sonrisa que lograba derretirla; desvió la mirada, sintiéndose acalorada y se rascó la mejilla; observó a Sasuke que se alejaba de ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos y no pudo evitar sentir que lo quería mucho, se iba de ahí sin hacer escándalos ni incomodar, siempre tan comprensivo, aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario. _Gracias, Sasuke_, pensó un poco alegre de tenerlo lejos.

– ¿Y a ti como te va?

– No me quejó. – Comentó en tono casual. – Me llevé dos materias este semestre, creo que voy bien. Aunque no tengo el mejor promedio, ni un auto descapotable.

Dejó salir una pequeña risita al ver como el sonreía de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior, quería seguir hablando con él, pero no sabía que decirle; ah, si tan solo fuera igual de elocuente que su hermana, otra cosa sería. Observó a Naruto unos momentos, antes de desviar la mirada hacia los demás, que estaban riéndose de algo y no dejaban de molestar a Kiba, que tenía las manos alzadas, cubriéndose de una lluvia de frituras. Sonrió un poco más y volteó a ver a Naruto, el estaba muy concentrado escribiendo algo en su móvil; se relamió los labios, sin saber que decirle y esperó a que terminara.

– Mi mamá… no le avisé. – Sacudió el teléfono y lo guardó. – ¿Y ya tienes novio?

– ¿Ah? N-No… yo no tengo… no…

– Pero, eres bonita. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Están ciegos? ¿O son asexuales como el teme?

Rio un poco y se frotó el brazo, sintiéndose abochornada, aun no se recuperaba del "eres bonita." Quizá Naruto no lo sabía, pero aquellas palabras y esas actitudes, siempre lograban que ella volviera a caer redondita en sus redes; agachó el rostro y se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, avergonzada por la atenta mirada del rubio, que seguía sonriendo y no dejaba de mirarla de esa manera tan extraña. Como si tuviera muchísimo sin verla…

Como si la extrañara.

– ¡Hey, ustedes dos! – Interrumpió Kiba. – Dejen de ligar y vengan acá, es reunión de graduados, no de tórtolos.

– ¡Oye! – Reclamó Hanabi, lanzándole una servilleta.

Hinata no pudo evitar que la cara se le coloreara, quería lanzarse a la alberca a ver si con el chapuzón se le bajaban los colores, tenía calor. Observó de soslayo a Naruto, el muchacho la veía con una sonrisa reprimida y no dejaba de negar; aquello solo la hizo sentirse más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba.

– Estás toda colorada.

– Y-Yo…

– Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

Y sin más se fue, dejándola descolocada, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, gritando eufórico y sacudiéndose por todos lados; levantó la mirada después de unos segundos, tras recuperarse del shock, y se topó con esos ojos azules, que la miraban sonrientes y que luego de unos segundos se alejaron de ella. Solo atinó a llevarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonreírle al suelo, ya que había agachado el rostro lo suficiente, para que nadie pudiera verla.

– ¡Hey, solitaria! – Esta vez era Hanabi quien hablaba. – Ven acá…

Levantó el rostro y asintió, caminó hasta quedar a lado de su hermana, la muchacha le había salvado una silla. Kiba estaba encargándose del carbón, que ya había prendido, pero aun no estaba listo para empezar a asar la carne; Ino y Sakura se encontraban platicando con Naruto, al parecer le estaba preguntando sobre el último partido de americano y el, como siempre, les contaba todo, sonriente, feliz; Sasuke estaba sentado a lado del rubio y las muchachas, platicando con Neji, ambos, ceñudos como siempre y Shino se mantenía al margen, de vez en cuando le comentaba a Kiba algo sobre el carbón.

– Shino dijo que Gaara y Sai vendrán también, Shikamaru y Chouji están en camino.

– ¿Tenten?

– Ah, ella no vendrá, en realidad Neji se va a ir, ¿no te dijo?

Hinata negó, sorprendida de que el muchacho no le hubiera comentado sobre aquello; Hanabi simplemente se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto extraño, para después enseñarle la lengua a Kiba y regresar su atención a ella.

– Solo vino para calmar a papá, se irá en una o dos horas, algo así me dijo.

– Pues ojalá se divierta.

– Claro que lo hará, estará con Tenten, dah.

– ¡Miren quien llegó! – Gritó Sakura de pronto. – El enfermo sexual de Sai.

El muchacho los saludó, con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa. – Gaara y lo demás están afuera, tuvieron un problema con el auto, pero ya todo está en orden. – Agregó para calmarlos.

– ¿Les ayudaste, Sai? – Resonó la voz de Ino.

– Si… leí en un libro sobre mecánica que…

Ino sonrió victoriosa al lograr captar la atención de Sai y Hinata simplemente los observó con un gesto similar al de alguien que ve algo absurdo. Mas su atención encontró un nuevo objetivo al toparse con una mirada aguamarina, seria, que conocía muy bien; el muchacho la observó, serio como siempre y solo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, con el que la saludó y al cual ella contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

El era Gaara y habían salido después de la preparatoria, todo empezó con el baile de graduación, al cual el la invitó a ir, después de que cierto rubio gritara a los cuatro vientos que iría con una muchacha de primer grado.

Los muchachos se incorporaron al grupo de inmediato y Neji aprovechó ese momento para despedirse, tan propio y serio como siempre, les dedicó a todos una reverencia y tras desearles un buen día (y amenazar al Inuzuka con mantener las manos a sus costados), partió silenciosamente en el auto que había usado Hinata antes. Los recién llegados fueron saludados una vez que el Hyuuga terminó de anunciar su partida y las conversaciones comenzaron a ser más altas, regresaron las interminables carcajadas, de vez en cuando las frituras volaban de un lado a otro como proyectiles y no faltaba quien se soltara riendo.

– Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos reunimos todos. – Suspiró Sakura, con tono soñados.

– Si… desde la fiesta de graduación. – Secundó Ino con asombro.

Y como siempre, la estrepitosa voz de Naruto cortó el momento del reencuentro, de manera drástica e inesperada, como era él.

– Ne, Shikamaru, ¿sigues siendo un vago de lo peor o ya te pusiste las pilas?

El receptor que de aquel mensaje casi rodó la mirada, pero sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea recta; no contestó, pronto el Uchiha se encargó de ponerlo en su lugar con un acertado y cruel comentario "Mira quien lo dice, el que está re-cursando dos materias." Hinata solo pudo sonreír un poco al ver a esos mejores amigos actuando como un par de chiquillos,

– Mala hierba nunca muere.

– Y que lo digas, Chouji, esos dos problemáticos no cambian.

– Bueno, dejemos de hablar de casos perdidos. - Interrumpió Sakura con una sonrisa. - Cuenten, ¿cómo están, cómo les ha ido?

Hinata sintió un movimiento a su lado y notó la ausencia de Hanabi, le restó importancia al verla abrazando a Kiba por la espalda y picándole las costillas con un tenedor; sus ojos se desplazaron, lentamente, en dirección a sus nuevos interlocutores; el corazón le latió desbocado, cuando se topó con esa mirada azul de nuevo y entonces sus sospechas de que el muchacho la estaba viendo se concretaron, ya que varias veces su mirada había topado con la de él, mas se convenció de que estaba alucinando. Sonrió nerviosa y de inmediato agachó el rostro, pero al levantar la mirada, Naruto ya no la miraba, estaba codeándose con el Uchiha.

Respiró profundo, intentando borrar la sonrisita de su rostro.

Había soñado tantas veces con aquello, con que el rubio la mirara a hurtadillas y ella lo cachara en el acto, que en esos momentos no tenía idea de cómo debía reaccionar y como siempre, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rodo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, por lo que decidió apretarlas entre sus rodillas, para que nadie notara lo que le estaba sucediendo. Tranquilizando su corazón, decidió que era momento de enfrascarse en la conversación que había abandonado momentos antes, después de todo, hacía poco más de un año que no veía a algunos de los que estaban frente a ella en ese momento.

–... vaya, estratega para el ejército. Si que vuelas alto.

– Ah, frentona, no puedo estar más orgullosa de mis muchachos. – Comentó la rubia, secándose una lágrima imaginaria. – ¿Y tu, Gaara?

Se sorprendió, creía que el tema de conversación ya había cambiado, pero seguían con las carreras; apretó un poco los labios, esquivando la mirada del pelirrojo, si bien habían terminado como amigos, era apenas en esos momentos que volvían a verse, ella le había evadido durante casi medio año. Lentamente, casi sin quererlo, sus ojos buscaron de nuevo al rubio, quería saber si la estaba mirando, porque de ser así, entonces, eso quería decir que aquella confesión y todos esos años de estar soñando despierta con el amor del rubio, habían hecho mella en el.

– ¿… con ustedes? Sasuke nunca nos dice nada.

Hinata tragó grueso al sentir que casi la pillaban observando a Naruto de nuevo. Carraspeó, buscando su voz, ni si quiera sabía de que le estaban hablando, pero Gaara acudió a su rescate, sin notarlo.

– No, yo estoy en otro turno.

– Ah, entonces seguramente estarás con Sasuke, tengo entendido que se cambiará de turno.

Aquello no pareció agradarle mucho al pelirrojo, que simplemente se rascó la mejilla tras murmuran un "aja," Hinata sonrió un poco, recordando la rivalidad entre el azabache y el de ojos color mar, no se habían molestado en cubrir las apariencias, se odiaban y punto.

– Ya salieron las primeras, ¿muchachas las quieren?

– ¿Que dicen? – Preguntó Sakura. Ino y Hinata asintieron. – Está bien.

– Pero poquita, Kiba, queremos meternos a la alberca pronto. – Añadió la rubia, que al girarse tenía rostro de espanto. – No nos vaya a servir un kilo a cada una, como la vez de la discada.

Sakura soltó una fresca carcajada al recordar aquello y comenzaron a platicar de esa reunión. Los platos con comida no tardaron en hacer su aparición, las muchachas comían en compañía de Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji y Gaara; mientras comenzaban a surgir las bromas entre ellos, ya que aprovecharon la inocencia de Sai, para hacerle comentarios en doble sentido que no captó. Los demás muchachos seguían rodeándolo el asador y Kiba aprovecho aquello para ir a sentarse en el césped con Hanabi, a unos metros de los demás.

Pronto desfilaron las cervezas y el licor; las botellas de refresco, considerablemente reducidas en cuanto a contenido y cantidad, paseaban de un lado a otro.

Estuvieron platicando durante más de media hora, ahora no solo entre sus respectivos grupos, los comentarios cruzaban de mesa en mesa, causando que pronto se creara una extraña discusión a gritos entre todos. Estaban todos discutiendo si ya había pasado tiempo prudente para poder entrar a la alberca, cuando la primera víctima cayó al agua, nada más y nada menos que Naruto; no tardó en salir a la superficie y sacudir la cabeza, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus hombros tensos. Las risas no faltaron y Hinata se acercó un poco para ver en que podía ayudar, entonces un fuerte empujón la hizo caer al agua, justo encima del rubio.

Al salir, no supo realmente que era lo que estaba pasado, solo pudo cubrirse el rostro para protegerse de los salpicones de agua que la atacaban de todos lados; pronto descubrió la razón, comenzaron con la guerra de empujones; se sintió aturdida y tragó un poco de agua cuando Hanabi, Sakura e Ino, hicieron que Shikamaru cayera de espalda al agua. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se quedó pasmada al intentar alejarse y no poder. Giró el rostro lentamente, hasta toparse con Naruto, la sostenía con cuidado y la protegía con su cuerpo del agua que Kiba y Sasuke se encargaban de salpicarles con fuertes movimientos del brazo.

Lo observó a los ojos unos momentos, sintiéndose a la par que las estrellas, no podía creer que aquello estaba pasándole, justamente a ella, a Hinata Hyuuga.

– Son unos salvajes... mira, que arrojarte a ti.

Ignorando el rubor que comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas, decidió no cortar con la conversación. – ¿Quien me...?

– Hanabi. – Se rio un poco y salpicó agua con fuerza a Sakura, que no tardó en gritar, molesta. – Apuñalada por la espalda, por tu propia hermana.

– Siempre ha... sido así… me sorprende no haber sido la primera.

– Preferible a ser la última y la más escandalosa.

Siguió la mano del rubio y rió un poco al ver que Ino estaba pataleando con fuerza, gritando que no lo hicieran, Sai se la había echado al hombro y la amenazaba con aventarla al agua, más al último momento la muchacha logró aferrarse al cuello del moreno y ambos cayeron al agua, entre risas y burlas.

– Como no se me ocurrió, eso... me hubieras abrazado.

Volteó a verlo incrédula, colorada hasta la raíz del cabello, podía jurar que el agua comenzaría a hervir dentro de poco y que rostro parecía del mismo color que las brazas del carbón. Y el sonrió, como siempre, para luego abrazarla y apretarla contra él con fuerza. Ella se dejó querer, aquello era, por mucho, más de lo que había esperado, se había imaginado una conversación, quizá que le rozara una brazo sin querer, pero aquello era... demasiado. El agua que salpicó Kiba al aventarse, la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y notar lo cerca que estaba del rostro del rubio. Un poco más y podría besarlo...

¿Que rayos estaba pensando?

Se alejó de él, sonriendo un poco y pronto sintió que se aferraban a ella y un grito le dejó sorda de un oído por varios minutos. Hanabi estaba quejándose de que Kiba no dejaba de acecharla bajo el agua y que ella odiaba ese tipo de juegos. Hinata rio un poco e intento reprimir al Inuzuka, mas eso no sirvió de mucho, el muchacho siguió molestando a la menor, que terminó sentada en el césped a un metro de la alberca. Hinata no podía parar de reír, cuando de pronto sintió que la tomaban por los hombros y tiraban de ella.

– ¡Toma aire!

Y antes de poder reaccionar, sintió que la empujaban, abrió los ojos debajo del agua y vio a Naruto, con los cachetes inflados y una sonrisa extraña. Se quedo de piedra al ver que se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? El aire salió de sus pulmones y tuvo que salir a la superficie al sentir que tragaba agua; demasiado nerviosa, decidió acompañar a Hanabi en el césped, más se topó con la sorpresa de que ella estaba acompañada de Sakura, que tenía un raspón en el brazo; tosió un poco y se talló la nariz, deshaciéndose de la sensación de agua.

– ¡Vamos a jugar vóley! – Propuso Chouji.

– ¡Si! – Secundaron en un grito algunos.

– Muévete, usuratonkachi.

– ¡Vas a ver...!

– ¡Flaca, ven a jugar!

– No.

– ¿Quiénes serán capitanes de equipo? – Preguntó Shino.

– Naruto y Sasuke. – Propuso Sai.

– Paso. – Tan directo como siempre.

Sakura rodó la mirada. – Bueno, Naruto y Gaara.

Comenzaron a elegir a los integrantes de los equipos, Hanabi alegó que ella sería el árbitro, lo que dejó a los equipos disparejos, mas eso no importó. Naruto eligió a Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Sai y Kiba; Gaara a Ino, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Y comenzaron a jugar. Cometieron tantas faltas que Hanabi se rindió de ser profesional y se incorporó al equipo de Gaara, con la pura intención de darle un golpe a Kiba en la cara, aun no se le olvidaba la broma de momentos antes. Estuvieron jugando hasta después del atardecer, aunque de vóley pasaron a golpearse con la pelota y después a salpicar, empujarse, correr, nadar, aventarse o hacer competencias de ver quien duraba más bajo el agua.

Todo era risas y diversión, simples juegos de niños, volver a ser los revoltosos críos que habían sido alguna vez y que tantas dificultades le daban a los profesores. Las latas de cerveza vacías se amontonaron a lado de la alberca, al igual que los vasos, más los grados de alcohol no parecían afectarlos al estarse moviendo tanto. Gaara no tardó en salir de la alberca detrás de Shikamaru, ambos se amontonaron en la mesa durante vario rato, ignorados por los demás, que seguían conversando o jugando.

– ¡Tortura militar! – Gritó Kiba.

– ¡No, no friegues…!

Shino apenas pudo tomar aire, antes de que el muchacho hundiera su cabeza en el agua, para luego sacarla y repetir la operación; el castaño soltó una carcajada, al igual que Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino, Hinata no tardó en saltar al auxilio del Aburame, pero fue detenida por la rubia, que no paraba de reír, esta vez, por las poses que estaban haciendo Hanabi y Sakura, imitando, supuestamente, a los hombres musculosos de la playa. Estuvo a punto de reír, cuando un extraño y dulce aroma le llegó a la nariz.

– ¿A que huele?

– Como a dulce... – Le contestó la rubia.

– Es como... mora azul, ¿no?

– Si.

Ambas observaron alrededor, hasta que vieron que Shikamaru y Gaara estaban en la mesa, podían ver algo de humo elevarse en momentos. Hanabi ya caminaba a donde estaban ellos, Ino no tardó en salirse del agua, dispuesta a imitar a la menor de todos.

– ¡Hey, ustedes dos! – Gritó la rubia.

– ¿Que están haciendo? – Preguntó la castaña.

Shikamaru se movió y les dejó ver una elegante pipa en tonos dorados y rojos, de esas que vendían en las tiendas árabes.

– ¿Quieren?

– ¡Están fumando marihuana! – Gritaron los rubios, alarmando a Hinata.

– Es tabaco sabor a moras. Idiotas.

– Es marihuana, a parte de vago, vicioso. – Sentenció el rubio.

Hinata estuvo a punto de voltear a verlo, cuando vio que Hanabi estaba cerca de ellos y sostenía la manguera y observaba a Gaara, atenta, el muchacho parecía estarle explicando como debía usarla; Sakura, Kiba y Sasuke, estaba allá también, pero ellos no parecían estar intentando hacer que la menor se alejara de esa cosa, alarmada, se decidió a salir de la alberca… regañaría a Kiba después. Salió de la alberca, ignorando sus sandalias, comenzó a correr hacia la palapa, pero una mano en brazo la detuvo. Se giró y se topó con los ojos preocupados del rubio.

– No fumes eso...

Aquello solo hizo que las mariposas en su estómago revivieran, revoloteando con fuerza; lo observó a los ojos, sorprendida, hipnotizada por ese color azul que le encantaba.

– No iba a hacerlo, voy por Hanabi...

– Oh, lo lamento, vamos.

Al llegar con los demás, ese aroma dulce era mas fuerte y Hinata quiso darle un golpe en la frente a su mejor amigo y cuñado, Hanabi había decidido no probarlo, pero el castaño la tomó por el rostro, plantándole un beso bien dado y al alejarse, un poco de humo escapó de los labios de la muchacha.

– No sabe mal...

Hinata no pudo evitar juntas las cejas y mirar a Kiba con reproche, pero la mano de Ino, pasándole la manguera la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y desviar la mirada.

– Anda, solo una vez...

– No la presiones. – Comentó Gaara, mirándola fijamente.

La pipa paso de mano en mano, todos aspirando de ella, cuando volvió a caer en manos de la de ojos perlados, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente presionada; volteó a ver a Hanabi, la muchacha tenía una sonrisa pequeña y le decía que solo lo probara. Hinata dudó unos momentos, antes de suspirar y asentir, aceptando probar el tabaco.

– Pero solo lo voy a probar.

– Si, Hinata, no te apures. – Le tranquilizó Shikamaru. – No es como el tabaco de los cigarros, ni es marihuana, no le hagas caso a esta idiota.

Acto seguido le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la rubia; que gruñó un poco y contestó con una agresión similar. Hinata observó a los demás, deteniéndose en el Uchiha, que la observaba impávido pero también decidió hablar.

– Solo es para que note cuenten.

Asintió un poco, preparándose para imitar a los demás, cuando la cercanía de Naruto la hizo tensarse.

– ¿Me puedes pasar el humo? Como Ino a Sai… solo sóplalo, ¿va?

Se relamió los labios, nerviosa, y aspiro, conteniendo con dificultad las ganas de toser; de inmediato le quitaron la manguera de la mano y se centraron en Sakura, que comenzó a aspirar. Sintió que el rubio le tomaba el mentón e ignorando el nerviosismo que sentía, comenzó a soplar el humo, al ver que el se detenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro, aspirando. En cuanto el humo dejó de salir de sus labios, se decidió a apartarse, pero Naruto acortó toda distancia y le dio un beso.

Se quedó de piedra, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Colorada se alejó del muchacho, que le sonrió un poco y agachó el rostro, ella simplemente desvío la mirada y se sintió aliviada al ver que la atención de todos se había desviado hacia Sakura, que al parecer llevaba rato tosiendo compulsivamente.

Volteó a ver a Naruto de nuevo. El simplemente se relamió los labios y aprovechado que la mayoría caminaba con Sakura a interior de la casa, volvió a besarla. Hinata no supo como reaccionar al principio, pero pronto se abrazó a el y correspondió el beso. Sentía que podía dominar al mundo, sentía que sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, podría gritar y correr durante años sin cansarse... porque su sueño se iba cumpliendo poco o poco.

Al separarse se percataron de que estaban solos, Kiba y Hanabi estaban recostados en el pasto, viendo las estrellas, Ino, Sai y Chouji estaban buscando algo en el auto de Kiba y lo demás en la casa, auxiliando a Sakura.

Naruto la tomó del cuello y volvió a besarla y ella, enamorada hasta la médula de él, simplemente se dejó, porque había soñado con aquello tantas veces, que no podía resistirse a la realidad, no podía negarse a esos labios que la embriagaban y le hacían despertar sensaciones que no sabía que existían. Se aferró a él, pues nadie los estaba viendo y se dejó llevar por las hormonas y la sensación del momento. Porque Naruto la estaba besando, por fin su sueño se hacía realidad... Ya no eran solo castillos en el aire. Sentía a Naruto acariciarle los brazos, enredar sus manos en sus cabellos, detrás de su nuca.

El rubio estaba embriagándose con aquellos suaves labios virginales, que jamás nadie había besado antes. Se separó de ella al escuchar un sonido extraño y le acarició el rostro.

– Eres hermosa.

Y Hinata sintió que explotaba, que volaba.

– Vamos a ver como está Sakura-chan…

Esa noche, Hinata Hyuuga, fue la persona más feliz del mundo.

* * *

**Y regreso a los long-fic, con este nuevo SasuHina, que espero sea de su agrado.**

Ya se, parece NaruHina, PARECE. Como ya saben, los personajes de Naruto y su mundo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, más la trama es mía. Bueno, regresando a las notas de autor, espero que esta historia les guste, no les prometo mucho amor y corazones y todos felices para siempre, porque con el siguiente capítulo van a darse cuenta que no es así... como sea, les prometo que habrá SasuHina, eventualmente, así que... espero me acompañen a lo largo de esta travesía. Muchas gracias :)

Ya saben que los reviews a comentarios sin cuenta los contesto acá, los demás es por la vía privada... em... bueno, las actualizaciones no se como vayan, pretendo que sea una historia corta, quizá diez capítulos a lo sumo. Habrá tintes de otras parejas, como seguramente pudieron apreciar con este primer capítulo. Y bueno, sin más que agregar, nos leemos pronto :)

**Chipikroou.**

_Domingo 28 de Julio del año 2013_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sucedió en Agosto_

_._

_Empieza la pesadilla._

_._

– Respira por la nariz. – Dijo Shikamaru.

– Denle espacio. – Comentó Shino.

Sasuke rodó la mirada, se abrió paso entre los muchachos y tomó a Sakura por las muñecas, obligándola a levantar los brazos y logrando que la muchacha pudiera respirar mejor; se quedó a lado de ella unos instantes, antes de soltar sus manos y ver como se llevaba una mano al cuello, su rostro era adornado por una mueca de dolor. Se alejó de ella, ignorando por completo la mirada que le dedicaba Shikamaru, ignorando el agradecimiento de Sakura, caminó hacia la puerta y se recargó en el alfeizar, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y juntó un poco las cejas; tenía la vista clavada al frente, los dientes apretados.

Allá afuera, en la palapa, se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, y estaban besándose. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla unos momentos, sin quitar la mirada de la pareja, sintiendo un extraño ardor en la garganta y el pecho.

Quería llamarlos, ir hasta allá y sorprenderlos, tomar al rubio del brazo… lo que fuera con tal de que el muchacho se alejara de la Hyuuga, pero prefirió observarlos en completo silencio, aprovechando que nadie estaba prestándole atención y que podía ahogarse en los celos y observar a la Hyuuga sin que vinieran burlas o recriminaciones luego. Una vibración en el bolsillo lo hizo chasquear la lengua, fastidiado, tomó el móvil y observó la pantalla… de nuevo le estaba llamando Karin. Oprimió el botón de silencio y regresó el aparato a su bolsillo, al levantar la mirada, Naruto y Hinata caminaban en dirección a él. Se sintió más tranquilo, aunque ver que el muchacho la llevaba de la mano no le causaba una sensación placentera.

– Hey, teme, ¿cómo está Sakura?

Los observó en silencio y luego se encogió de hombros, para darse la vuelta y caminar de nuevo al interior de la casa. Solo quería que esos dos estuvieran lejos el uno del otro, se recargó en la pared y los observó sentarse a la sala, cada uno a un lado de la muchacha de cabellos rosados, que todavía estaba quejándose del ardor que el humo le había dejado en la garganta; Sasuke no pudo sentirse más satisfecho por aquella separación.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura-chan?

– Bien, no era nada… exageraron un poco.

– ¡Nos pegaste un buen susto, dattebayo!

Sasuke rodó la mirada, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un comentario mordaz que denotara sus celos. Aunque Kiba no tardó en actuar como su vocero, sin saberlo.

– Claro, tan asustado estabas, que acabas de llegar.

– Ne, cállate, que tú también acabas de llegar.

– Pero no estoy de llorona. Bueno… – cortó antes de que el rubio hiciera un escándalo, - Ya me tengo que ir, ¿Shino?

– Claro. – Contestó el Aburame, empujándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. – Fue un gusto volver a verlos.

– Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos ya. – Agregó Shikamaru, hablando por el resto.

Así que los muchachos comenzaron a despedirse, no faltaron las bromas de último momento y a promesa de volver a reunirse pronto, Sasuke no podía negarlo, se divertía con ellos, aunque fuera viéndolos hacer estupideces; se mantuvo al margen de la situación, simplemente había asentido cuando los muchachos le dedicaron un movimiento vago con la mano y musitando un hasta luego, la sala común pronto se vio menos concurrida, quedando solo las muchachas, Naruto y él. Juntó un poco las cejas al ver que el rubio tenía intenciones de abrazar a la Hyuuga, que momentos antes le había dedicado una sonrisa y carraspeó.

– Ya vámonos, dobe.

– Sasuke, no tenemos piojos. – Comentó Ino, con una sonrisa ladina. – Pueden quedarse.

– Tengo un compromiso. – Agregó sin más, nunca entraba en detalles.

Volteó a ver a Naruto, enviándole una mirada de advertencia que decía 'ya párale Romeo o te mandaré a casa de una sonora patada en el trasero.'

– Bueno, ¿qué se le hace? – Comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – El teme me trajo, el teme me lleva… hasta luego, chicas, hay que vernos pronto.

– Hasta luego. – Dijeron al unísono.

– Tengan cuidado. – Agregó Sakura, preocupada por sus mejores amigos.

– Descuida, Sakura-chan, ¡mientras el teme esté conmigo, no tienen porque temer!

Sasuke ahogó un suspiro de desesperación y tomó al muchacho con fuerza de la camisa, tirando de él y luego empujándolo hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo para que la Hyuuga no fuera a rosarle la mano.

– Hasta luego.

– Los acompaño.

Mierda.

Justo lo que no quería, tener que quedarse a solas con esa parejita tan melosa; apretando los dientes, musitó un 'como gustes' y caminó detrás de ellos, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía en las venas al ver que Naruto de inmediato la abrazaba y le susurraba algo al oído, causando una risita inocente en la muchacha. Como quería que todos esos gestos, fueran provocados por él… cada sonrojo, cada sonrisa, cada tartamudeo. Rodeó el auto, desactivó la alarma y se quedó helado, viendo como el rubio tomaba a la Hyuuga del mentón y la besaba lentamente, viendo la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de la muchacha.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. Quería estampar a Naruto contra el asfalto y molerlo a patadas.

Impotente, solo pudo observarlos, Naruto le dedicó una caricia en el rostro a la Hyuuga y una de esas sonrisas enfermizas que podrían usar en comerciales de crema dental.

– Te quiero, preciosa…

No, eso era suficiente. – No tengo tu tiempo, Uzumaki.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y se subió al auto, no sin antes acariciarle el brazo a la Hyuuga; Hinata simplemente sintió como su rostro se coloreaba y una sonrisa tímida se formaba en sus labios. Levantó la mirada y se topó con el Uchiha, no supo interpretar la mirada con la que estaba siendo analizada en esos momentos. Sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba del pecho, por lo agresivos e intimidantes que lucían aquellos ojos negros, simplemente agachó un poco la cabeza, en señal de despido.

– Hasta luego… Sasuke-san.

– Nos vemos entrando.

Y sin más subió al auto, para echarse en reversa y luego salir de ahí, en dirección a lo que, seguramente, era la casa del rubio. Los observó en silencio durante unos instantes, antes de que la voz de Hanabi y Sakura le llamaran, invitándola a regresar. No cabía en si misma de la felicidad que sentía, había pasado toda la noche sentada a lado del rubio, rodeada por su brazo.

¡La había besado!

Había sido perfecto, más que perfecto, aunque comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente confundida, había estado en relaciones antes, así que sabía como eran y aquello ¿parecía el comienzo de una? No lo sabía y eso la tenía con los nervios de punta, aunque no pudo evitar olvidarse del tema, estaba demasiado feliz, no podía dejar de sentirse dichosa y se le notaba, ya que sus amigas y su hermana no tardaron en comentarle que lucía diferente. ¿Y como no? Su amor platónico, ese muchacho del cual se había enamorado en la educación primaria ¡la había besado! Y no solo eso, también le dijo que era hermosa, que la quería, que la había extrañado…

Aquello era como un sueño y temía dormir, no quería despertar y creer que aquello solo había sido un sueño.

– Gracias, teme… te debo una.

– Ajá.

– ¿Qué tienes?

Apretó las manos sobre el volante e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dedicarle una mirada normal al rubio.

– Nada. Hasta luego.

Arrancó, dejando a un consternado rubio en la acera frente a su casa; manejó tan rápido como sus habilidades de conductor le permitían y llegó a su apartamento en menos de veinte minutos. Aun cabreado por el asunto de Hinata, se echó la chaqueta al hombro y tomó su móvil, el cual estaba cargado de llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin leer, todos de la misma persona: Seidou Karin, su amante. Subió por el elevador en silencio, tras ignorar al portero y al cruzar el umbral de su vivienda, se topó con una enfurecida pelirroja.

– ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? – Preguntó con un tono de voz moderado. – ¿Tan ocupado estabas?

Sasuke se llevó una mano al cuello, frotando un poco, en los juegos en la alberca se había lastimado; le dedicó una mirada de fastidio a Karin y comenzó a desvestirse. No podía creer hasta el punto en el que llegaban los celos de Karin y estaba seguro que en cuanto el quisiera dormir ella comenzaría a bombardearlo con preguntas absurdas sobre la relación que ella imaginaba. Pero por más hostigosa que se volviera, jamás lograría controlarlo y lograr que el se dignara a contestar el teléfono, mucho menos si estaba cerca de la Hyuuga.

– Estaba ocupado.

– ¿Celebrando tu compromiso con ella? Lo he escuchado en tu escuela, Sasuke, que son la pareja perfecta…

En cualquier otro momento hubiera sonreído por lo acertado que era al sacar conclusiones, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era tumbarse en la cama a descansar, así que su certeza no le divertía en nada. Mejor terminar con ese absurdo.

– Es mi amiga.

Karin se cruzó de brazos, con los dientes bien apretados y las cejas tan juntas como le era posible. Negó un poco y después de unos momentos golpeó con fuerza el aire, descargando la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

– ¡No soy estúpida! Todos dicen que ustedes dos son tal para cual, además ¡dijiste que no estarías con ella y fuiste a su casa!

Si, sus investigaciones eran demasiado eficientes cuando le importaba, le dedicó una mirada de molestia, tomó una toalla y caminó hacia el baño, pero se detuvo hasta estar frente a ella.

– Si quieres seguir conmigo, acostúmbrate a lo que la gente dice.

Suficiente. La palma de su mano fue a impactar con el rostro del azabache, estaba furiosa, el le había dicho que no había nada entre Hinata y él, que no tenía novia, ni compromisos y todos parecían hablar de lo perfectos que lucían juntos. No podía creer su mala suerte, ni lo pedante y mujeriego que Sasuke podía llegar a ser… había creído que era diferente, siempre tan respetuoso y propio.

Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, respiró profundo y se despeinó el cabello con una mano; respiraría profundo, contaría hasta un millón y luego la haría entrar en razón, no quería un escándalo, mucho menos que Karin fuera a buscar a Hinata e insultarla o hacer alguna escena de esas dignas de telenovelas. Después de dos o tres minutos el Uchiha consideró que había sido suficiente, se irguió y volteó a ver a Karin a los ojos, notando como los de ella llameaban de furia.

– La relación que tengo con Hinata es escolar.

– ¡Claro que no!

– Es la verdad.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron, un brillo que a Karin no le agradó nada, era la primera vez que la retaba de esa manera, que se comportaba déspota con ella, comúnmente se ahorraba esas cosas para los hombres y maestros. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo que estaba jugando con fuego.

– No te creo.

La tomó con fuerza del brazo, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, solo lo diría una vez, ya no volverían a hablar del tema, porque no creía en segundas oportunidades.

– Siempre vas a escuchar esas cosas y vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Karin se soltó de él, molesta, herida, no podía creer lo que Sasuke estaba diciéndole, al principio todo había sido diferente, el había sido hasta cierto punto romántico.

– Qué fácil, ¿no? Me dejas la decisión de algo que te corresponde, poco hombre.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, molesto por la actitud de la pelirroja la tomó del brazo y la acercó a su rostro, con fuerza, para que ella pudiera verlo a los ojos en cuanto le hablara. Karin se quejó un poco por el dolor que sentía, pero no pudo alejar sus ojos de los de Sasuke, ni hacer algo por liberarse, el era demasiado fuerte.

– No. Intentes. Controlarme. Antes de que fueras mi amante, estaban mis amigos. – Soltó un poco su agarre al escuchar que se quejaba, pero sin soltarla del todo. – Hinata es mi amiga desde la infancia.

Karin lo observó en silencio y asintió, se sobó el brazo, sin prestar atención ni sentir dolor realmente, las palabras taladraban su corazón con fuerza y eso dolía más, no podía creer que prefiriera a Hinata… porque eso era lo que había dado a entender. Sasuke notó el efecto de sus palabras demasiado tarde. Dando media vuelta, la muchacha le dedicó una última mirada.

– Entiendo.

– Karin…

– Hasta luego, Sasuke.

**.**

Habían durado despiertas toda la noche, hablando sobre esa tarde, riéndose ante los recuerdos de las bromas y las caídas, también hablaron sobre muchachos, experiencias y se contaron chismes sobre los demás compañeros de la academia a los cuales no veían desde la graduación. Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, cuando Hanabi les dijo a todas que lo mejor sería dormir un poco, a lo cual accedieron, morían de sueño, sin mencionar que comenzaban a sentir los efectos de la resaca.

Por la mañana, a eso de las nueve, Neji llegó a despertarlas, recogieron sus cosas y subieron al convertible. El muchacho manejó, todos iban en completo silencio, las muchachas lamentándose internamente según el grado de la resaca que sufría cada una; se detuvieron en casa de la rubia, donde dejarían también a la de cabellos rosados y después de una corta despedida y la promesa de salir pronto a tomar un café, se dirigieron a casa, donde seguramente las esperaría su padre y tendrían que soportar el almuerzo, fingiendo que se encontraban mejor que nunca.

Ahora Hinata estaba recostada en su cama, recuperándose de tremenda desvelada, tras haber tomado una eficiente aspirina que le quitó el dolor de cabeza. Estaba soñando, abrazando la almohada, cuando una vibración en el abdomen la despertó; sobresaltada palpó el lugar y sintió su teléfono móvil, el cual se había olvidado de dejar sobre la mesa de noche. Con los ojos medio abiertos por el sueño, observo la pantalla del aparato y su corazón saltó en su pecho. Había recibido un mensaje de Naruto. Lo abrió de inmediato y lo que encontró la desconcertó.

_'No le digas a nadie lo que pasó ayer'_

Así, sin una explicación, sin las palabras hermosa que había usado todo el día. Lo leyó varias veces, sintiendo que aquello era una extraña broma y después de soltar un bufido, escondió el teléfono debajo de la almohada, sintiéndose triste y estúpida… el castillo que se había construido con ayuda del rubio comenzaba a flaquear y ella no quería que eso sucediera. Observó el techo y sus cejas se juntaron un poco, ante la preocupación, sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía, más no por la resaca, sino por la desazón que comenzaba a embargarla, aquello solo podía significar una cosa y no quería aceptarlo.

Se había hecho ilusiones con un amor de 'un rato.'

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y negó, no quería creerlo, una parte de ella no podía creerlo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera un bizarro sueño del que despertaría pronto; abrió los ojos y sintió la humedad en ellos. Se relamió los labios y negó de nuevo, necesitaba una explicación, pero no sabía si estaba lista para y no tenía el valor para llamar al muchacho. No quería escucharlo, le aterraba que la verdad fuera lo que temía, que el simplemente había estado pasando el rato con ella y de estúpida fue a creer que sería algo diferente. Se sentó, sintiendo como su cabeza protestaba un poco por la falta de sueño.

– No… Naruto-kun no es así…

Se llevó una mano a la frente, empujando su cabello hacia atrás, reuniendo el valor para llamar al rubio.

– El no es así…

Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y dejó salir un sonido de frustración, nunca antes se había visto en una de esas situaciones, las dos relaciones sentimentales que había tenido, habían sido completamente diferentes… y ni siquiera sabía si la primera podría contarse como tal. Se dejó caer en la cama, se descubrió el rostro y observó el techo, como lo hacía siempre que necesitaba pensar en algo. Ya no era la niña de once años que seguía al rubio por todos lados, escondiéndose siempre que el volteaba hacia atrás. No. Ya era casi una mujer, con sus casi veinte años de edad.

Ya no podía esconderse en los brazos de sus amigas y rogar porque una solución milagrosa llegara a resolverle los problemas, tenía que hacerles frente, asumirlos. Soltó un pesado suspiro, pensando en la manera correcta de comenzar aquella conversación con el rubio; se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y negó, no tenía la más mínima o remota idea de que era lo que debía decirle, ni sabía que esperar o de que manera reaccionar, no tenía idea de nada, era una recién nacida en esos temas y eso la frustraba. Se mordió la uña, repasando en su mente un saludo, que según ella sería el comienzo de una conversación, pero después del "Hola, Naruto-kun" nada llegaba a su mente.

¿Sería buena idea llamar a Sakura? No lo sabía, pero no perdía nada con intentar… sería mejor estar enterada de lo que hubiera pasado, estaba segura que Sakura no le escondería cosas importantes, ¿verdad? No, claro que no. Tomó el móvil con cuidado y llamó a la muchacha de cabellos rosados, la voz de la muchacha, al otro lado de la línea no se hizo esperar.

– Hey, ¿qué onda?

– Sakura-chan, ¿estás ocupada?

Escuchó el sonido de algo moverse y luego un gruñido. – No, para nada. ¿Necesitas hablar?

– Eh… si…

– Ay, no… ¿tú papá te regañó?

Cerró los ojos y negó. – No, no… no es eso, quiero hablar de… d-de N-Naruto-kun.

– Ah…

Silencio. Hinata quería gritarle a Sakura, ¿por qué demonios se quedaba callada? Siempre tenía algo que decir. Temió durante unos instantes, Naruto había ido toda la vida, gritando a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Sakura… ¿y si la muchacha por fin comenzaba a sentir algo por el rubio? Como odiaba esas cosas. Con las manos temblándole ligeramente por los nervios y el corazón un poco más azul que momentos antes, carraspeó un poco, alejándose del móvil, necesitaba preparar su voz.

– ¿S-Sakura?

– Ay, disculpa, divagué… – Su tono de voz sonaba avergonzado. – ¿Qué con Naruto-baka?

Ahí estaba el insulto. Se rascó la ceja, un poco más tranquila. – ¿Sabes si tiene novia o algo parecido?

– ¿Naruto?

– Si…

Y entonces escuchó algo que la alivió, Sakura había dejado salir una fuerte carcajada que le lastimó el oído y la obligó a alejarse el teléfono; una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, su corazón dejó de sentirse apretado y su estómago regresó a su lugar original, si Sakura se estaba riendo, era una buena señal. Bajó la mirada y negó, Sakura comenzaba a balbucear algunas cosas entre risas; se sintió tonta por un momento, si el rubio hubiera conseguido novia, estaba segura que ya habría sido citada a casa de la rubia, donde comúnmente se pasaban los chismes.

– Lo… lo más cercano que tiene a una novia… es… es una almohada… ¡Jajajá!

– Ya, no te rías. – Como siempre, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. – Solo tenía curiosidad…

– ¡Jajajá! Ay, Hin, es que… es que… eso es prácticamente imposible, ¿quién querría estar con tremendo gamberro? ¡Jajajá! ¿Pero por qué la pregunta? ¿Te le vas a lanzar de nuevo?

– Pues… – Se mordió el labio inferior. – C-Creo que si…

– ¡Picarona! ¿Qué te dio valor? ¿Lo volvieron a golpear o que? ¡Jajajá!

– Ya, no es gracioso…

– ¡Para mi si!

Se llevó una mano al rostro y negó un poco, compartiendo las risas de la de cabellos rosados, que se disculpaba entre suspiros y risitas traicioneras; negó de nuevo y se cambió el teléfono de oreja, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Observó el cielo durante unos momentos, sintiéndose con el valor necesario para realizar esa llamada que había estado planeando minutos atrás.

– Ya pues, ya. ¿Qué te dio ese empujón?

– Pues, ayer lo sentí… distinto…

– Vaya… yo también lo noté distinto, pero creí que eran paranoias mías… Espera…

Se sentó en la cama, levantando las piernas de manera alternada y viendo sus pies, mientras escuchaba a Sakura hablar con su madre, no estaba prestando atención, pero no era difícil saber que era la madre de su amiga, tenía un modo de hablar y un tono de voz inconfundibles. Suspiró y se cambió el teléfono de oreja, sosteniéndolo con su hombro.

– Ya... oye, tengo que colgar, mamá necesita ayuda… disculpa…

– Ah, descuida, no te quito más tiempo. Muchas gracias…

– Bah, para eso estamos las amigas, hasta luego.

– Chao.

Hinata cortó la llamada y volteó a ver el móvil, buscando el número del rubio en su lista de contactos, lo observó durante unos segundos, mientras sentía que el valor que había adquirido momentos antes se iba desvaneciendo lentamente. Sacudió la cabeza y llamó al muchacho, el sonido del teléfono comenzó a desesperarla, pronto se topó con el buzón de voz del muchacho; torciendo los labios, decidió dejar un mensaje.

– Ho-Hola, Naruto-kun, soy Hinata… solo quería hablar contigo… eh… llámame cuando escuches esto, ¿si? Hasta luego.

Sakura se alejó del móvil y observó la pantalla, curvó los labios unos momentos y luego enarcó ambas cejas, había estado creyendo que la tarde anterior había estado imaginando cosas y que Naruto y Hinata no habían entrado en mucha confianza. Después de pensar durante algunos instantes, escribió un rápido mensaje de texto y lo envió, a cierto rubio, que había sido el tema de la conversación que acababa de terminar.

"Tienes demasiado que explicarme, Sasuke no es tu único amigo, imbécil."

Una melodía hizo salir a dos muchachas de sus cavilaciones, Sakura tomó su móvil escéptica y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegarle.

"No se de que me hablas. ¿Vamos a desayunar a Ichiraku mañana? Tengo algo que preguntarte."

Hinata tomó el móvil, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza y sonrió al ver que era un mensaje del rubio.

"No puedo llamar ahorita, hablamos mañana en la tarde, ¿vale?"

Sakura juntó un poco las cejas ante el mensaje, no había bromas, ni emoticones, nada; se llevó el móvil a los labios unos momentos, mientras veía el escritorio que había frente a ella. Hinata simplemente sonrió, se recostó en la cama, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Ambas muchachas contestaron a su respectivo mensaje, con una afirmativa.

Hinata estuvo a punto de insistir con las llamadas, cuando un fuerte estornudo le sacudió las ideas.

– Huy… alguien está hablando de ti.

Juntó las cejas y sonrió. – Hanabi, no seas supersticiosa…

Oh, cuan cierto era lo que la castaña acababa de decir. En una parte mas adinerada de la ciudad, se encontraba una pelirroja caminando de un lado a otro en su apartamento, bajo la atenta mirada de una muchacha de cabellos azules que le observaba completamente aburrida.

– Esa maldita… ¡mosca muerta!

– Hinata no es así…

– ¿Cómo sabes? – Espetó molesta y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella. – ¡Las más serias son las peores! Además no la conoces…

La de cabellos azules dejó salir un suspiro, nunca había sido buena dando consejos de pareja… por algo su relación era un completo fracaso que su novio se obstinaba por rescatar siempre. Observó a la muchacha, estaba seria y con la mirada clavada en algún punto en el suelo, en ella no era normal tanto silencio. Suspiró y se sentó en la orilla del sillón, esperando que con eso le llegara alguna idea de que hacer, pero nada.

– Estás hablando de Hinata. – Recalcó el nombre. – La santa de Hinata, ¿qué es lo peor que puede hacer? ¿Desmayarse cuando Sasuke le salude? Te preocupas demasiado.

– Konan, tu no entiendes.

Se quedó callada unos momentos y luego se recostó en el sillón, de manera que su cabeza quedó recargada en uno de los mullidos cojines de lentejuela que la muchacha usaba para decorar; levantó la mirada, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no levantarse e irse de ahí, conocía a Karin, no la haría reaccionar con nada. Nada.

Sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y comenzó a doblarlo.

Karin no era su mejor amiga, de quien era amiga era de Naruto y Sasuke, más del rubio que del azabache, a pesar de conocer muy bien al hermano mayor del Uchiha. Chasqueó la lengua al ver que había hecho mal un doblez e hizo bolita el papel con su mano, mallugado no le serviría de nada; tomó otro y volvió a entretenerse, mientras escuchaba a la pelirroja quejarse.

– ¿Por qué los celos? Sasuke apenas y te voltea a ver a ti.

Karin decidió ignorarla, Konan siempre había sido así, más no pudo evitar darle la espalda; solo podía pensar en la discusión con Sasuke y aunque el recuerdo no era el más grato, pero tampoco el peor, no lograba tranquilizarse. Al azabache no le había costado nada demostrarle que no veía problema alguno en que dejaran de verse.

Se rindió y se recargó en una pared.

– Lo estoy perdiendo, va a liarse con esa Hyuuga, lo se.

– No creo. – Comentó segura. – Es demasiado parecida a él, los dos están igual de muertos.

Sonrió al notar que había terminado de hacer su figurilla y la dejó sobre la mesilla que tenía Karin en la sala de estar, acomodándola junto a las velas y viéndola con amor… o por lo menos así interpretó Karin la mirada de la muchacha, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar, además de rara, no sabía de lo que hablaba, por lo que había visto al acompañar a Sasuke a una fiesta de la empresa, no parecía ser inmune a los tartamudeos de esa Hyuuga.

– Solo controla los celos.

La muchacha clavó la mirada en ella y no pudo evitar morderse el labio, un poco incómoda de que Konan le estuviera aleccionando sobre los celos, todos sabían que ella era celosa, aunque de las calladas, pero celosa al fin y al cabo.

– Es como si él te pidiera que dejaras de frecuentar a Juugo.

– Mi relación con Juugo no ralla en un noviazgo.

La mataba de ira e impotencia, ella había tardado tanto en conseguir la atención del muchacho, que le parecía imposible que una muchacha tan simplona como la Hyuuga pudiera obtenerla con solo estornudar. Juntó las cejas al notar que la muchacha parecía estar maravillada con las velas y no le estaba prestando nada de atención.

Tomó un cojín y se lo arrojó.

– ¿No puedes ser más delicada? – Preguntó molesta, al tiempo que acomodaba el cabello.

– A mi me miras cuando te hablo… ¡y me pones atención!

– Estabas callada. – Comentó, como si fuera lo más normal. – Ya me voy.

– No. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Konan se levantó, con el fastidio claro en su rostro. – ¿Sabes algo?

Karin volteó a verla, con un rostro tan neutral que el ya conocía bastante bien. Apretó los labios, se despeinó el cabello y negó, mientras se encogía de hombros y se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón.

– Si quieres que Sasuke se quede contigo, termina con los teatritos y compórtate como la mujer que es Hinata.

– Eres…

– ¿Sabes? – Preguntó con tono desinteresado. – No me importa.

– Es tu amigo, algo debes de saber.

Levantó la mirada con pereza y negó. – No está de novio con ella, si es eso lo que quieres saber… ni le interesa. – Comentó al ver que Karin separaba los labios. – ¿Ya me puedo ir?

La muchacha se dio la media vuelta y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, presa de la desesperación de no poder mantener una plática civilizada con Konan. Sin poder hacer mucho por mantener aquella conversación que necesitaba, apretó con fuerza los puños y gritó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

– ¡Por eso no tienes amigos!

– Por gritona te vas a queda sola.

– ¡Estúpida!

Y Konan salió de ahí, tras esquivar un cojín que amenazaba con darle de lleno en la cabeza y despeinarla por completo. En cuanto estuvo sobre su motocicleta, giró y se despidió de la pelirroja con un gesto ligeramente vago; Karin le gritó un "no vuelvas nunca" y, apretando los dientes, azotó la puerta… a ella nadie le decía esas cosas y no se iba a quedar tranquila, necesitaba mantener a Sasuke lejos de la Hyuuga.

¿Pero como? Observó su móvil unos momentos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás… quizá tendría que adelantar la reconciliación.

En otra parte, un móvil vibró causando un sonido extraño y molesto; Sasuke levantó la mirada y lo observó, con un gesto que evidenciaba el fastidio que sentía en esos momentos; no sabía quien era el remitente, pero en esos momentos no estaba de humor para recibir mensajitos. Ignorando el artefacto, observó el vaso de whisky que tenía en las manos y lo movió un poco, el líquido amarillento disolvía los hielos lentamente. Con un simple movimiento del brazo consiguió llevarse el vaso a los labios y beber el contenido de un solo trago; cerró los ojos, dejó que su brazo descansara en el sillón y exhaló, sintiendo la tranquilidad y la soledad que inundaban su apartamento en esos momentos.

Le encantaba estar solo.

Aunque en esos momentos no podía estar más desesperado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su rubio amigo abrazando, sonriéndole y platicando con la mayor de las hermanas Hyuuga; abrió los ojos y observó el retrato que Naruto se había obstinado por poner en el librero que estaba frente a él, en la foto salían el rubio y él, ambos a la corta edad de cinco años, tenían un cono de nieve en las manos y sonrisas en los rostros… cuando eran plenamente felices, podían comprar el mundo entero con una moneda y lo compartían todo. Cuando las niñas les daban asco y se encargaban de demostrárselo a toda la que se les acercara. Aquellos tiempos parecían tan lejanos ahora.

– Hmp…

Se relamió los labios, sintiendo el sabor del whisky en ellos y desvió su mirada hacia la botella que descansaba en la mesa a lado del sillón, junto a un balde con hielos; la botella estaba casi llena, de no ser por el trago que recientemente se había terminado. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y al abrirlos posó su mirada sobre una fotografía, la única que se encontraba sobre un mueble por su voluntad, en ella se encontraba una mujer de mirada serena, sus cabellos negros como la noche caían sobre uno de sus hombros, perfectamente lisos y brillantes, sus finos labios rosas se curvaban en la sonrisa más hermosa y cálida. Por unos momentos se le cortó la respiración.

Ese día la mujer cumplía veinte años de haberse ido de ese mundo para siempre.

Sus puños temblaron, apretados y después de un arranque extraño la botella de whisky se estrelló contra una pared. Desde hacía veinte años que celebraba el dos de agosto de esa manera: solo. Era un día en que no necesitaba de nadie, era la única costumbre que tenía; el dos de agosto de cada año permanecía el día entero solo, su móvil siempre estaba en silencio, no revisaba el correo, no asistía a ningún tipo de reunión, desconectaba el teléfono de su apartamento y desactivaba el timbre de la puerta principal. Por que no era su intención la de interactuar con las personas estando 'melancólico' más ese día algo era diferente, la desesperación que sentía en el aniversario del fallecimiento se había convertido en furia y el motivo de su encierro, había pasado a ser Hinata Hyuuga.

El molesto zumbido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; giró el rostro hacia la izquierda y observó su móvil, moviéndose un poco sobre la mesa y la pantalla se encontraba encendida. Lo tomó de mala gana, lo apagaría y se olvidaría de todos y de todo ese día; no quería contestar la llamada, pero echó un vistazo para ver quien era esa persona que insistía tanto; en efecto, era Karin. No olvidaba la discusión y tampoco tenía intensiones de verla pronto, esperaría a descansar lo suficiente de sus desplantes y dramas. Oprimió un botón, el móvil se apagó de inmediato y el lo arrojó sobre el sillón.

Recordó la manera en que Naruto había besado a la Hyuuga, cuando creía que nadie los veía y sus puños se apretaron de nuevo.

Hacía años que la muchacha había demostrado a todo el mundo que le llamaba la atención el rubio y el muy imbécil, ni por enterado se daba y parecía no querer saberlo de todas formas; se la pasaba por la vida con esa bandera de imbécil en lo alto y gritando que amaba a Haruno Sakura… ¿entonces porque decidía fijarse en ella de pronto? Y justo cuando el comenzaba a experimentar algo más que atracción física por la Hyuuga. Se frotó la frente con una mano, de cualquier forma, no obtendría la atención de Hinata si Naruto seguía revoloteándole en la cabeza, además, el no planeaba enfrascarse en sentimientos y romanticismo, el no quería ser así.

Pero lo que sentía hacia Hinata le había dado una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, diciéndole que no podía seguir más tiempo fingiendo que nada pasaba y dejando a la muchacha ser.

Con fastidio, decidió salir a buscar al rubio, le obligaría a hablar acerca de lo que había pasado el día anterior y ya tomaría una decisión según lo que el muchacho le dijera. Tomó una chaqueta, las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a salir de su apartamento; aquel día, ni siquiera Naruto se molestaba en pasarse por ahí, el rubio entendía, lo comprendía siempre y por un solo día no lo molestaba… pero era momento de romper con esa tradición y hostigarlo al modo Uchiha para hacerlo hablar. No iba a pelearse con el por Hinata, no era su estilo, pero los celos que había sentido el día anterior le habían quemado con fuerza la garganta, quitándole las ganas de seguir conviviendo con sus viejos amigos y rezagándose de todos una vez que Sakura estuvo fuera de peligro por ahogamiento con humo.

¿Desde cuanto le gustaba Hinata? No tenía idea, solo recordaba que un día al verla sintió que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho y la molestia que eso causó había sido suficiente para golpear a Naruto.

Desde ese día no podía dejar de mirarla de vez en cuando, había algo en ella que lo invitaba a acercarse, quizá eran lo rosa de sus labios o lo suave que lucía su piel al tacto; no tenía idea, pero había algo en ella que le gustaba y que lograba hacerlo verla más de la cuenta. Pero de un tiempo a acá, aquello comenzó a subir de tono, ya no se satisfacía con mirarla de soslayo en clases. No. Comenzó a soñar con ella, a imaginársela en situaciones poco convencionales, empezó a desear aquellos labios, aquel cuerpo, quería poder enredar sus manos en sus cabellos color noche y desde entonces se había obstinado por alejarse de ella, porque no podía permitirse enamorarse de alguien.

Gruñó al topar con un mueble, tenía prisa, debía llegar a donde estaba su mejor amigo (paradero que desconocía, por lo tanto tendría que buscarlo durante un rato), hacerlo entrar en confianza, que creyera que estaba ahí para pasar el rato y después comenzaría con el truco para sacarle la verdad sobre Hinata. Se acomodó la chaqueta en el hombro, con un poco de dificultado, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se quedó paralizado durante unos ligeros instantes.

– ¿Dobe?

Naruto, que estaba parado frente a él, tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y aparentemente estaba tranquilo, se enderezó un poco, para poder verlo. Sasuke no pudo ignorar la cara de circunstancias, ni los ojos de corderito degollado del muchacho, parecía que estaba concentrado en algo, porque apenas y alcanzó a saludarlo con un gesto de la cabeza; su mirada, comúnmente cálida y alegre, en esos momentos estaba ajena al alrededor. Ese no era Naruto.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Naruto que tenía enfrente era uno muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrado a ver; sus cejas se juntaron débilmente, algo alarmante para tratarse del inexpresivo Uchiha menor. Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros, dejó salir un largo suspiro y se recargó en el alfeizar, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, no se sentía capaz de ver a Sasuke a la cara porque sabía lo que ese día significaba para el Uchiha.

– Lo siento, teme… se que hoy no… necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Cruzándose de brazos, enarcó una ceja. – Ya que… pasa.

El rubio suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y evadiendo la mirada de Sasuke a costa de todo, entró al apartamento; necesitaba platicar con él… Sakura no era buena para esas cosas, ella siempre lo zamarreaba antes de escucharlo, además no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas frente a ella, no que le encantara hacerlo frente a Sasuke… pero la balanza se inclinaba más hacia el Uchiha.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado y observó como caminaba, lento, arrastraba los pies, la mirada clavada en el suelo, los hombros caídos. Cerró la puerta, dirigió al rubio a la sala de estar y lo empujó para que se sentara; caminó hasta un mueble, del que sacó una botella de whisky y otro vaso; vertió el líquido en los dos vasos y le dio uno al rubio, que hizo un gesto al verlo.

– Eso es veneno, Sasuke.

– Hmp…

Se bebió el contenido del vas de golpe; maldijo por lo bajo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró, Naruto estaba seguro de haber escuchado algunos improperios, seguidos de su nombre, más no le hizo riña esta vez.

– ¿Y? – Directo al grano, necesitaba respuestas.

– Pues… es sobre… Hinata-chan…

Enarcó una ceja, sintiendo que aquel día no podía ir más en su favor. Tal parecía no tendría que hacer gala de su capacidad para extraer la verdad de una persona, el rubio había llegado por su propio pie, listo para escupir la verdad; esas oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida y deben ser bien aprovechadas. Dejando salir un seco 'mmm' y se sentó frente al rubio, sin dejar de verlo. Su mirada estaba completamente vacía, helada e impenetrable, porque no quería que el rubio fuera a ver el enojo que aquello comenzaba a causar en él, quería que el rubio soltara esa verborrea incontenible, no quería hacer preguntas y lucir muy interesado o eso solo haría que el rubio comenzara a preguntar y de nada serviría.

Escucharía lo que el rubio tenía que decir, necesitaba saber la versión de la historia de su mejor amigo, porque la de Hinata se la imaginaba, después de todo estaba estúpidamente enamorada del rubio. Según lo que el rubio dijera, el tomaría una decisión acertada sobre que hacer, después de todo, los sentimientos pueden modificarse, por más fuertes que fueran, por más tiempo que tuvieran. En el mejor de los casos solo se encargaría de enamorar a la Hyuuga, no era un Casanova pero tampoco un completo estúpido en el arte del flirteo. Pero si Naruto le decía que planeaba ir enserio con la muchacha, tendría que hacerse a un lado… después de todo, el rubio ya había dado el primer paso. Un sabor amargo le llenó la boca.

Se haría a un lado y una mierda, era un Uchiha, los Uchiha no se hacen a un lado.

– ¿Qué con ella?

– Creo que me gusta… mucho.

Mierda. Se recargó en el asiento, fingiendo demencia, mientras volvía a servirse un poco de whiskey, en un intento por lucir 'normal.'

– Es que… ayer que la vi… No creo que entiendas, ¡pero sentí como si el corazón me saltaba en el pecho, teme!

Sasuke lo observó impávido. _Que equivocado estás, dobe. _Pensó. Naruto continuó hablando, ajeno a los pensamientos del Uchiha.

– Sabes que la evadí desde que pasó aquello. – Sus mejillas se colorearon. – Tenía miedo, nunca nadie me había volteado a ver y de repente me entero que ella estaba enamorada de mí… desde quien sabe cuando. No supe como reaccionar.

Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y Sasuke simplemente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, sin intenciones de hablar, conocía de sobra al rubio, el no necesitaba que dijeras algo, que le hicieras saber que estabas poniendo atención, no te escuchaba hasta terminar con su estúpido relato. Aunque en esos momentos le interesaba mucho escuchar su parloteo, así que no lo ignoraría, escucharía cada palabra por más repetitiva que fuera.

– Creí que con el tiempo se olvidaría de eso, que se le pasaría, pero ayer… ayer que volvió a sonrojarse, comprobé que sigue enamorada de mi y que es enserio… y también me di cuenta que no me es indiferente, porque no podía dejar de verla, solo quería estar con ella y me enfurecía siempre que alguien más llamaba su atención.

Hubo una corta pausa, el rubio tenía las manos sobre sus labios y la mirada clavada en algún punto frente a él, Sasuke simplemente removió el vaso de whiskey, del cual no había bebido ni una sola gota.

– No me di cuenta que desde que, Hinata me había declarado su amor, dejé de pensar en Sakura con la misma frecuencia, dejé de verla como el amor de mi vida y es tan extraño, nunca me puso a pesar que pasaría si alguien llegaba a enamorarse de mí, lo creía imposible. Y apareció Hinata… me confundí demasiado. ¡Ahhh, no se que hacer, teme!

¿Eso era todo? ¿Ese era realmente el problema que tenía a Naruto con la cabeza hecha un nudo? Vaya, le gustaría vivir un día con sus problemas, quizá hasta sería divertido y relajante; Se acomodó mejor en el sillón y volteó a ver al rubio, escéptico, no podía creer que se estaba ahogando en una gota de agua, porque eso no llegaba ni a medio vaso.

– ¿Para eso viniste a joder?

– No…

Naruto volteó a verlo molesto, pero suspiró al cabo de unos instantes. Sasuke se inclinó, recargando los antebrazos sobre sus piernas para quedar un poco más cerca del rubio y poder ver bien cada uno de sus gestos; ahí venía la parte interesante, lo que tenía al rubio en ese estado, casi quemándose el cabello de tanto pensar, lo que más importaba sobre esa conversación y, seguramente, lo que más necesitaba escuchar el azabache. Quiso insistirle, darle un empujoncito para que hablara, pero se contuvo, eso no era propio de él.

– Es que hay algo más.

Y los ojos azules del rubio, bañados en culpabilidad, hicieron que Sasuke se sintiera ligeramente descolocado. Se levantó del sillón, al ver que el rubio lo hacía y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, con las manos apretadas contra cabeza, los puños cerrados, tiraban de sus mechones rubios con fuerza. Aquel ir y venir comenzaba a marearlo, la paciencia se le agotaba, se volvió a sentar y el dio un trago al whisky.

– Habla de una vez.

– ¿Recuerdas a Lucía?

Sasuke juntó un poco más las cejas y clavó la mirada en el muchacho de cabellos rubios, ¿a que salía esa a conversación? Quiso darle una bofetada, para ver si así se la acomodaba el cerebro y volvía a coordinar la lengua con el cerebro. Claro que recordaba a Lucía, a esa extranjera psicópata que tenía la mañana de aparecer siempre donde andaba el rubio, con sus sonrisitas molestas, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y sus rizos color cobre siempre despeinados. No tenía nada de especial, quizá el que jamás tapó su atracción por el rubio y siempre le estaba hostigando, podía considerarse como una ¿cualidad? Quien sabe, jamás entendería como funcionaba la cabeza del rubio.

Asintió. – La muchacha de España. ¿Qué con ella?

– Pues… – Retorció las manos y se encogió de hombros. – Ella… ella volvió, teme.

– ¿Y eso qué? – No tenía idea de a que venía aquello, pero debía seguirle la corriente.

– Estoy saliendo con ella.

Se quedó en blanco y clavó la mirada de su bebida, ignorando la cara de circunstancias del rubio. El nunca había sido amante de la convivencia y la sociedad, pero aun así, admitía cuando una muchacha era normal u rara y esa tal Lucía solo cabía en el rubro 'acosadora.' Sabía que Naruto era estúpido, ¿pero en verdad estaba saliendo con esa? Se frotó la nuca, sin poder evitarlo elevó las cejas y separó los labios, mientras un sonido ronco escapaba de su garganta. No tenía ni puta idea de que decirle al rubio.

Entonces el asombro de aquella confesión desapareció de pronto, la verdad lo abofeteó tan fuerte, que apenas y pudo parpadear para deshacerse del sopor en el que había estado sumido durante unos cuantos segundos.

Naruto estaba saliendo con Lucía, Naruto había besado a Hinata el día anterior. No había que ser un genio para saber que aquello iba a ser terrible para la Hyuuga, eso le partiría el corazón en miles de pedazos, ya podía ver su mirada triste y cubierta por un paño de desinterés que no lo engañaba a él. Apretó los puños con fuerza, aquello le había hecho sentir una furia terrible. Seguramente Hinata se encontraba feliz de la vida, planeando una vida al lado del rubio y ni tenía idea. Quiso darle un buen derechazo en el estómago al estúpido Uzumaki.

– Y aun así, ¿Hinata dejó que la besaras? – Preguntó como no queriendo, escupiendo veneno.

Naruto negó.

Con los puños bien apretados se cruzó de brazos, mientras analizaba al rubio en completo silencio; estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, para no levantarse y partirle la cara al estúpido de su mejor amigo. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana, recargándose en ella y manteniendo sus ojos clavados en el muchacho de cabellos rubios, que no dejaba de torcerse la playera con las manos.

– Sasuke, necesito ayuda, esto es serio… le voy a partir el corazón a Lucía, luego me buscará para matarme…

– ¿Y Hinata qué?

Ignoró por completo la manera en que las cejas de Naruto se juntaban ligeramente y su mirada parecía estar a punto de llenarse de lágrimas, aunque dudaba que eso pasara.

Desvió la mirada, ignorando por completo la mirada suplicante del muchacho y sus palabras, en cualquier otra situación lo habría mandado al diablo con facilidad, pero en esos momentos estaba luchando contra las ganas que tenía de estrangularlo; sabía que Hinata iba a sufrir y no quería que eso pasara, ya la había visto llorar una vez y había sido demasiado difícil no acercarse a ella, aunque la impotencia que había sentido en aquel momento sirvió para que todos creyeran que se encontraba fastidiado por el llanto de la Hyuuga y no por la causa de.

– A ella le voy a destrozar más que él corazón…

– ¡Teme, por favor, tienes que ayudarme! Yo se que Hinata no te importa, pero esto terminará con todo… Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Chouji… ¡me van a odiar! ¡Kiba y Shino van a querer mi cadáver!

Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. – Tú te lo buscaste.

– ¡Teme no entiendes! ¡No quiero partirle el corazón! No había comido nada y la cerveza se me subió a la cabeza… no pensé, solo me dejé llevar por lo que sentía.

Se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa cruel se formó en su rostro. – No hace ninguna diferencia, de cualquier forma nunca piensas y estás ebrio no es una razón.

No sería el quien se encargara de que la Hyuuga se enterara sobre aquello, pero si sería quien estaría al pendiente, para poder actuar en el momento justo, en cuanto a la Hyuuga se le partiera el corazón, el sería el encargado de hacerla olvidarse de aquel absurdo amor de una buena vez y por todas. Tomó la chaqueta y las llaves de su auto, le dedicó una última mirada al rubio y caminó hacia la salida, necesitaba ventilar su furia. Al quedar frente a la puerta, agachó la cabeza unos momentos y luego abrió, ignorando las suplicas del rubio.

– Ya vete.

Naruto se quedó viendo al azabache partir. Después de unos instantes se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y reprimió un grito desesperado… no entendía que pasaba, Sasuke era un cabrón, pero al menos se dignaba a darle una mejor solución. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró, desde el día anterior que el azabache se comportaba de esa manera tan rara.

Sasuke caminó durante unos minutos, hasta llegar al garaje, donde se encontró con una motocicleta, antiguamente dañada y en un estado deplorable; la observó durante unos segundos, sintiendo los bordes de pintura dañados, las abolladuras y las raspaduras. Apretó un poco los labios, pasando un poco de saliva y se subió en ella.

Sintió los manubrios y sintió que estaba haciendo algo prohibido, no porque su padre le prohibiera usar esas "cosas infernales" sino porque su hermano jamás le había permitido tocar aquella motocicleta y en esos momentos sentía que estaba violando algo sagrado. Molesto y con dificultad, se las arregló para echar la motocicleta en el cajón de la camioneta; cerró la portezuela con cuidado y subió al mueble, encendió el motor y se echó a andar por las calles de inmediato.

"_No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, Sasuke… siempre estaré contigo."_

Sacudió la cabeza y regresó la atención al frente, se detuvo en la luz roja y observó alrededor en silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos, desvió la mirada al frente de inmediato y levantó ambas cejas. Resopló un poco y arrancó en cuanto la luz cambió a verde, adelantó a los autos y dio vuelta a la derecha. Anduvo a velocidad moderada hasta llegar a un taller mecánico, durante todo el trayecto buscó maneras de olvidarse de los últimos momentos con su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, antes de que se fuera del país.

– Uchiha Sasuke.

Apagó el motor y observó por la ventanilla a un muchacho alto, robusto, de cabellos naranjas y mirada pacífica. Se bajó de la camioneta, saludó al muchacho con un fuerte chocar de palmas e ignoró por completo las miradas perplejas que le dedicaban los compañeros de trabajo del enorme muchacho, enarcó una ceja al ver que llevaba una etiqueta sobre su sucia camiseta y se podía leer "Juugo" en ella.

– Cuanto tiempo.

– Ajá.

Juugo sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, al parecer a el no le molestaba su actitud y lo agradecía. Volteó a ver la motocicleta y luego regresó la mirada al de cabellos naranja, que lucía un poco sorprendido ante la vista de aquel descompuesto mueble.

– ¿Cuánto?

El rostro de Juugo se desfiguró durante unos segundos.

– ¿Venderás la comadreja?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y le dedicó otra rápida mirada a la motocicleta antes de asentir, Itachi, específicamente había dicho: "puedes deshacerte de todas mis cosas, no las quiero, véndelas, quémalas, rómpelas, lo que quieras". Observó al muchacho rascarse la nuca y dedicarle unas cuantas miradas a la motocicleta, pareciera que estaba en apuros o que no deseaba comprar el mueble.

– No lo se… ¿Estás seguro?

Silencio.

– Claro que lo estás…

Comentó al aire, sin dirigirse a Sasuke realmente, lo conocía de hace tiempo y sabía que a el no le gustaba entablar conversaciones largas la mayoría del tiempo y suponía que en esos momentos, una conversación, era lo que menos estaba buscando.

– ¿Tienes prisa?…Mira, tengo que asegurarme que esté en buen estado y eso toma tiempo. Hay que checar el motor, los niveles, las cadenas… todo eso. ¿Qué planeas hacer con el dinero? ¿Recuperar a Kusanagi?

– No.

Juugo se quedó en silencio, olvidándose por completo de lo que había estado diciendo antes y juntó un poco las cejas, haciendo que su pasible rostro se convirtiera en uno violento de la nada. Sasuke no se inmutó por la manera en que el muchacho lo observaba y comenzaba a tronarse los dedos de las manos, simplemente se dedicó a tomar un cigarrillo, encenderlo y dar la primera calada.

– Ya no me importa…

– ¿Es enserio?

Asintió y se cruzó de brazos. – Ya vencí a Itachi, era lo que me importaba. Dame un estimado, necesito que la arregles.

Juugo rodó la mirada. – Te lo dejo en… cinco.

– Bien.

Exhaló el humo, le dedicó una mirada al de cabellos naranjas y se dio la vuelta, sin despedirse de él y disfrutando su cigarrillo. Detrás de él, el de cabellos naranjas parecía debatirse entre descargar su furia con los botes de basura o con alguno de los malnacidos con los que trabajaba en el taller. Sasuke detuvo su andar al escucharlo suspirar y reír un poco por lo bajo.

– Puedo ayudarte a venderla, conozco un imbécil que las colecciona… es un hijo de papi, de esos traumados, pagaría millones si lo convencemos de que lo vale.

Sasuke giró un poco el rostro y observó al muchacho de cabello naranja por encima de su hombro.

– No, gracias.

Bajaron la motocicleta de la camioneta, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que Juugo podía moverla, cargándola casi sin hacer esfuerzo. Siguió al de cabellos anaranjados hasta el interior del taller, que olía a suciedad, aceite, sudor, gasolina y todas esas cosas que a las mujeres no les agradan. No pudo evitar respirar profundo y recordar cuando tenía dieciséis, que se la pasaba en el taller del muchacho arreglando a Kusanagi.

– Le daré un vistazo, te diré en cuanto tiempo la tengo lista.

– Aja.

Juugo estuvo revisando la motocicleta por varios minutos, Sasuke simplemente se dedicó a observar todos los muebles que tenían ahí para arreglar, había autos clásicos, autos nuevos, cacharros viejos y oxidados. El taller había crecido un poco esos últimos años, debía admitirlo; estaba observando el motor de un Grand Marquis, cuando la voz de Juugo lo llamó. Se recargó en el auto y se cruzó de hombros. Juugo se sacudía las manos y las limpió con un trapo que llevaba atorado en la presilla del pantalón, le dio un último vistazo a la motocicleta y tras perderse unos instantes haciendo cuentas, Sasuke observó como la razón volvía a aquellos ojos café y se posaban en él.

– Hay una pieza que es difícil de encontrar… dame dos meses.

Se alejó del carro y caminó en dirección al muchacho, estrecharon palmas, solemnemente.

– Volveré en dos meses, entonces.

Se despidió del muchacho, subió a su camioneta y antes de poder decidir a donde ir, una llamada Karin lo hizo resoplar un poco. No había dejado de llamar y eso empezaba a desesperarlo un poco; tomó el móvil y con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, el aparato emitió una melodía y se apagó.

**.**

Cayó al suelo, con fuerza y gruñó un poco. Había caminado un largo rato y estaba demasiado cansado, como para tener que levantarse de ahí. Se levantó, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y apretó los dientes al apoyar en el suelo. Le dolía demasiado la rodilla. Su mirada vagó por el pasillo oscuro y aparentemente desolado, dejó salir un suspiro y se irguió, sintiendo que su rodilla lastimada protestaba, pero ignorándolo por completo… estaba tan molesto con Sasuke, lo había dejado hablando solo, cuando más necesitaba su ayuda.

La luz se prendió de pronto y un rubio apareció frente a el.

Se quedó pasmado unos momentos, se llevó las manos al rostro y gruñó de nuevo, esta vez por la sensación que había sentido en los ojos. No dejaba de maldecir en el nombre de la electricidad, los bombillos, la luz, la oscuridad, su "estúpido mejor amigo" cuando escuchó algunos pasos acercarse. Con muy mala cara encaró a Deidara.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Dónde andabas? Mamá estaba preocupada.

El rubio suspiró y se llevó una mano al hombro, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, era extraño que su hermano mayor saliera a reprimirlo, casi siempre eso indicaba que tendría peores problemas con su mamá.

– Esto tiene que parar. Um.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la ironía en sus ojos. – ¿Por qué?

– No puedes ir y venir como si nada, hasta yo tengo límites, Naruto. Además… Lucía estuvo aquí vario rato esperándote.

Mierda. Notó la mirada de fastidio que tenía el mayor… ya podía imaginarse el sermón que su padre le iba a dar y la regañiza de poca madre por parte de su madre. Había logrado poder olvidarse de ese asunto, durante unos instantes, mientras se quejaba de tener al peor amigo del mundo, pero ahora sus preocupaciones y molestias regresaban a su cabeza con todo su peso, malhumorándolo aun más.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Lucía acá?

– Como hora y media… pero luego llegó Sakura y se fueron juntas.

Calló al escuchar aquello, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Deidara con ojos de pánico.

– ¿Qué? Y dijo… ¿Sakura dijo algo? ¿Cómo la viste?

Deidara juntó un poco las cejas y torció los labios antes de contestar. – Pues normal… cuando vio a Lucía puso una cara rara, dijo que quería hablar contigo y murmuró algo de matarte. ¿Por qué?

Naruto bajó la mirada unos momentos, se rascó la cabeza y negó un poco, ignorando la manera en que el mayor volteaba verlo; al levantar la mirada sintió que su hermano lo taladraba con sus ojos celestes, podía ver la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular, clara en su frente. Lo peor, era que a Deidara no podría quitárselo de encima por más que intentara y si le decía la verdad, lo volvería papilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… o lo usaría como proyectil en sus exposiciones de fuegos pirotécnicos.

– ¿Qué hiciste Naruto?

– No me vayas a juzgar.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro. – ¿Tiene que ver con Lucía y Sakura-chan?

– Algo así…

* * *

**Les reitero, no es un NaruHina, es un SasuHina :) Y les advierto, quizá odien al rubio en esta historia... quizá.**

En este segundo capítulo ya se empieza a desenvolver todo, espero no hayan sido muy confusos los cambios de personajes, cualquier duda pueden dejarla en un comentario, ustedes saben que yo todo lo respondo (siempre que se pueda), así que, sin más por el momento, aquí está.  
Es un poco largo y llegó antes de lo que yo había planeado, sinceramente pensaba subirlo el fin de semana, pero me iré de viaje y me prohibieron rotundamente llevarme el computador portátil así que mejor adelanto, no quiero dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo, porque sinceramente no se cuanto vaya a tardar en regresar.

Ya en otros capítulos saldrá la mentada Lucía, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para sabotearle al rubio su amor por Hinata y que así quede con Sasuke... también introduje a Karin c: es que esa maldita me encanta y no le iba a dejar las cosas tan facilitas a nadie jajajaja. La vida no es justa, ni yo lo soy... al menos con estos c: Y creo que ya es todo por ahora...

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta.**

**Moonie:** Hola, me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo y espero te guste este :) Y me alegra haber transmitido esa sensación, era masomenos lo que estaba buscando, aunque sinceramente en el primer capítulo intento como que... dar a entender la situación o el problema con que empieza la historia, así que... bueno, me alegra que sintieras eso, ajajajaa, te mando un saludo y espero leerte pronto :)

**Chipikroou**

_Miércoles 31 de Julio del 2013_


End file.
